


Finale

by Lunar_L



Series: L'âge de L'amour [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Talking, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Marinette and Chat finally talk out their fight and everything gets to be out in the open





	Finale

Marinette wasn’t entirely sure how “we need to talk” had turned into making out, but here they were regardless. It wasn’t the rushed, heated sort of kissing most teenagers seemed to consider the be-all and end-all of their relationships, but -to them at least- it was intimate.

Her mouth moved sweetly against Chat’s as he let out a gentle sigh against her and she was irrationally reminded of the sound Adrien had made when he had seen the cookies she had brought in for her friends last week at school. Instantly she was pushing Chat away from her by his shoulders, a soft noise of confusion spilling over his lips as he found them parted from hers.

He pushed back against her hands, so lightly she barely registered the movement and she kept her arms outstretched as a precaution against her own failing will-power. “We were supposed to be talking,” she said, and he begrudgingly slumped in place, allowing her to reclaim her arms for her own use again.

“Fine,” he said, more uncomfortable looking than grumpy. She was reminded of her own awkwardness from just before their fight and it didn’t sit well with her. She didn’t like to think he expected her to be angry soon enough. “Can I put on my other mask first though?” he asked. She nodded, turning to grab it from the bedpost she’d hung it on last time she’d almost lost it. Remaining with her back facing him, she passed the mask behind her, feeling him take it as his claws delicately scratched her wrist. She soon heard the tell-tale sound of his transformation dropping and saw the flash that always accompanied it but steadfastly she remained faced away until he gave her the all clear to look at him again. He was dressed in black sweatpants and what looked like an old stretched out navy t-shirt when she glanced back at him, very unlike his usual attire – not that he really went without his suit around her that often yet. He was always a little too afraid of-

“Oh my God, will you two just get all the awkward out already!? I’m dying over here!”

“Plagg,” Marinette said, nodding at him despite the fact she hadn’t taken her eyes from her detransformed boyfriend yet.

“Look,” Plagg said, “I’m going to go see Tikki, now that I can  _finally_  admit that that’s where I’m actually disappearing to when I’m over here. Wow, that feels so good! Marinette is Ladybug! Your girlfriend is also your work wife! Woo!”

Marinette watched as he flew off to the lower level, an embarrassed heat rising to her face at his description of Ladybug. “So, you know who I am now,” she said, “Glad we got that one cleared up.” She scratched at the back of her head worriedly as she considered how to progress from there. “But…we never really spoke about, uh, about…” she trailed off and raised her eyes to meet his face, her gut a frenzy of squirming discomfort. “You got jealous,” she finally stated, immediately regretting her decision to start with that at the expression which seemed to tear his handsome face in two.

“I know. I’m so sorry,” he said hurriedly, “I just really didn’t like the idea of you with someone else. I know that wouldn’t have happened but, um, I just, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You wouldn’t have run off with anyone and it’s not your fault I felt like that.” He’d been stewing in those exact thoughts for days now. It took two people to cheat after all, an outsider to the relationship – whether they knew there was one or not- but also someone from within it, and he knew Marinette would never have entertained those other admirers. She wasn’t like that. Even if she’d fallen for someone else, she was the kind to let him down slowly and break things off between them long before she would have ever approached someone else. He’d been such an idiot to forget all of that just because of a few gifts she’d received.

Marinette however, was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Because there was something in his words that while technically true, felt like a lie. She wouldn’t have left him, but somehow it still felt like cheating even just liking someone else. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as she tried to work out which words to use to explain how she was feeling to Chat without upsetting him. “I-I wouldn’t have,” she said, “Run off with someone, I mean. But I think it’s important we talk about…what I said. That made you run off.”

She could almost imagine Chat’s ears pricking up atop his head in shock if he’d still been transformed and for some reason that she couldn’t comprehend, the skin beneath his mask turned pink and bled to the tips of his ears, a drastic contrast to the dark colours of his outfit. It seemed to be enough to startle her from her stilted wording and Marinette plunged onwards. “You had me go on a date with someone else to throw Alya off and it was the guy you know I’ve got a crush on.” She took a deep breath.

“Absolutely nothing happened between us,” she added quickly, “I told you that. But…a part of me…wished it had.” She screwed her eyes shut, too frightened to see the pain that she was sure would quickly encapsulate his face. “I need you to know -before we continue with  _us_ \- that there might always be a part of me that wishes that. I’ve liked him for a really long time and those kinds of feelings - they don’t just go away overnight.” Despite her best attempts, she felt a stray tear roll down her cheek and she choked back a wail, although she wasn’t sure if it was part of her crying fit or frustration because she had failed to hold it back. “But I need you to know that I… _I love you_  and I’m not going to consider anything with Adrien because it’s you I want.”

Three powerful words she had been holding back, and by speaking them aloud it seemed the floodgates had opened. Chat watched as she sobbed uncontrollably, her jeans staining a darker colour where her teardrops landed against them and she crumpled inwards, arms folding to hug herself tightly.

He reached out for her tentatively and she instantly collapsed into his arms, throwing an arm around his back while the opposite hand curled against his chest, searching for comfort. And as much as he was able, Chat gave it to her. He wrapped himself around her, enclosing her waist on one side while the other hand softly stroked her dark hair, pulling it out of her signature pigtails to run his fingers through the strands as he made gentle shushing noises against her ear.

She started to slowly calm down until her heaving breaths were all that remained of her breakdown, and Chat decided that with her wrapped in his embrace, eyes closed and ear to his heart, there was no better time to come clean and relieve her of her self-imposed guilt.

“I love you too,” he started, feeling her tense against him and smiling as he placed a light kiss to the top of her head in response, “and I don’t know how well I could take it if you really had such strong feelings for someone else,” – his speech started to pick up speed as he felt her body tremble against his, the beginnings of a new sob building in her voice at his words- “so I guess I’m glad you don’t. Have feelings for anyone else, that is.”

She pulled away to look at him in confusion, her eyes and cheeks smudged with so much mascara, she had naturally managed to pull off the artsy look so many of his make-up artists had tried on him with their expensive face paints. He beamed at her. Smeared make-up, tear tracks and puffy eyes - she was so unbelievably beautiful.

“I mean,” he said, using his thumb to massage and smooth out the wrinkle which had formed between her eyebrows, “the other boy you like? He’s not another boy at all.” Before Marinette could have a chance to work out the meaning behind his words, he lifted his mask from his face, making her gasp as he did.

“Hi,” Adrien said.

She remained frozen for a moment, staring at his unmasked face, mentally comparing the two boys and giving that same part of her brain a good kicking for its sheer idiocy at not recognising him before now. “But…” she said, the sentence clearly going nowhere. His hand returned to her face as her adorable wrinkle resurfaced and he set to work removing it with tender little circles against her skin.

“You have no idea how much it killed me that you wouldn’t let me kiss you goodnight after that date,” he said, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss to the spot when it became apparent his usual ministrations weren’t working.

Her expression changed the moment his lips made contact and instead of confused and upset she managed to transform before him without the usual magic he saw accompany it. “I can’t believe you followed through with that date after you found out that I-“ -she lightly slapped his arm- “-liked-” -another slap- “-you!” As she slapped his arm a third time he laughed, ecstatic at her return to her usual self. “Do you have any idea how much I psyched myself up to ask you out, even though I fully expected you to say no  _and_  I knew nothing was going to come of it because I-” -whack- “-had a-” -thump- “-boyfriend?”

The pillow she was now using as her weapon of choice flew towards his head again and Adrien quickly grabbed hold of it, wrestling it away from her before carefully tackling her to the bed and pinning her beneath him. “Yeah, well  _two days_  I spent making sure I was alone around you, so you could ask me! I waited two whole days Marinette!”

Giggling, she leaned up and placed a simple peck on his lips. She’d barely pulled back when he chased after her for more, causing her to giggle against this mouth instead. “How are you going to explain us to Alya now?” he asked between kisses, changing tactic and gently showering his affections against the hollow beneath her ear instead.

She hummed appreciatively for a moment as she considered. “I think I’ll just tell her I got flustered when you tried to kiss me on our date. It’s believable, I’ve freaked out over the smallest things before.”

“Oh reeeeally?” he drawled, drawing out the last word as he raised his head to grin down at her.

“Oh, shut up,” she said, blushing, “I’ll just say I rambled and turned you down out of sheer panic and I was too embarrassed to admit it.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, the smeared make-up and pink glow across her cheeks deflecting only slightly from how unbelievably sexy she appeared to Adrien in that moment. “But I guess I must have worked up the nerve to explain after all,” she said as she dragged him down towards her again for the latest in what she hoped would be a long line of kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the finale. Gotta say this has been exhausting for me. I do not deal well with deadlines, even self imposed ones when I have genuine reason for missing the original one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
